


Hidashi Creepypasta Drabbles

by orphan_account



Series: Hidashi [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Cannibalism, Child Death, Emotional Manipulation, Implied Dismemberment, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Sibling Incest, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for prompts at:<br/>http://hidashi-creepypasta.tumblr.com/</p><p>((I'm Admin A.A. and tags appear in order))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. London Bridge is Falling Down

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mental Illness
> 
> Warnings: Implied Suicide

_Snip snip…_

It was… normal, for him at least, to be awake when others were asleep.

_Snip snip…_

Hiro was a natural night owl. Ask anyone who mattered. He was told that, as a baby, he’d fuss and cry, giving a good load of grief to both his Aunt and big brother whenever they tried to get some shut eye: kept them up to three in the morning with his whining and crying. Coupled with his overly active—near ADHD—levels of energy, it was difficult to put the child to sleep.  

**_“_ London Bridge is falling down…”**

So it was nothing unusual to see the boy up at twelve o’clock midnight working on a project or just entertaining himself. Sometimes they’d worried, that he’d be tired when he woke up, that it would affect school work, but the habit never presented a problem so they let it slide. It was easier to let him tire himself out.

**_“_ Falling down, falling down…”**

That would have been all fine and dandy, however…

**“London Bridge is falling down…”**

His ‘habit’ was beginning to worry the people around him. 

It started a few months after…. _it._ The young boy had stopped eating, he’d rarely leave his room, and his mood would swing from complete and utter apathy to a fireball of rage that scared those around him. People thought it was normal. That he was just grieving as every family member should in such a time. 

No one bothered to notice the signs of something being so very _wrong_. 

 _“Hiro…? Have you seen Mochi?”_ The last time they saw the cat was Christmas Eve. 

 _“Hiro, when was the last time you slept?”_ Hiro’s near insomniac sleep pattern had developed into full insomnia. On certain nights he’d just stare at the ceiling until the sun came up.

 _“Hiro’s been a bit slow in the last few weeks… is he OK?”_ He was so tired. So very tired.

He had motivation for so little, and that one thing that kept him alive…?

A crazed smile spread across the boy’s face as he stared down at his work, his hands shaking as he held the pair of ‘blunt’ children scissors ( _the pretty green ones that Tadashi had gotten when Hiro was only nine)_ were now covered in flakes of dried and clumped up brown and red fluids turned stale. 

_Sniiiiippp snnnipppp_

He needed sharper blades.  
  
Why did they have strands of hair ( _or was it fur)_ stuck in them? Hiro frowned as he looked down at his ruined pair of scissors. An unhinged giggle escaped his mouth as he brought the blade back down. 

**“My… fair…”**

_Ripppp-_

**“Lady…”**

…

**"I’m coming, Tadashi.”**

_…_

” _Hiro!!”_


	2. Keep Close to the Ones you Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Corrupted Baymax  
> Warning: Manipulation

 

It was what Hiro considered a normal day when things… started going wrong. It had been amazing beforehand! Hiro had been admitted to SFIT, he’d gotten Callaghan thrown into jail, he was a superhero, and to top it all off he had an amazing group of friends to help support him! So how could things go bad?  
  
Well, for one, Baymax.

The robot was constantly staring at him. Just… staring. At first, Hiro brushed it off as the robot having nothing to do. Baymax, however, was easily distracted so his laser-like focus on the boy was unusual and almost creepy ( **Actually very creepy)**.

The first incident was something that Hiro brushed off after a good week of tinkering with Baymax’s battle data chip.

The incident had just been a huge misunderstanding! But… he couldn’t actually tell that to the poor lady who had ended up in the hospital with a fractured femur and cracked ribs from being tossed into a wall. She had, in fact, gotten a restraining order…  

Despite Hiro’s attempts to find out why Baymax had attacked the lady, he found no abnormalities in his data card! No viruses or anything!  
It was troubling, seeing as Tadashi’s chip should have prevented such an incident (health protocol violation and all of that).

The second incident occurred months later, just as things were getting back to normal and they weren’t being threatened with a lawsuit. 

It was the dubbed ‘movie night’ with his friends that he looked forward to every other week. Like usual, he had Baymax right by his side and Fred on the other. The comic book fanatic was being his usual self, gesticulating his arms widely as he described a movie that he had watched a month beforehand (Hiro couldn’t recall what it was, some marvel flick or something). But then the guy mock punched him on the shoulder for something Hiro had said ( _something along the lines of him being **soooo** very interested. It had been a joke! It was just a joke—). _And then… it just happened so quickly. 

It took the combined efforts of the whole team to get Baymax off of Fred. It was easy to forget that despite Baymax’s huggable exterior, his skeleton was made of stiff carbon fiber (he wasn’t soft all around…) and that he had the potential to be dangerous, had he been programmed to be. 

It was then that the _symptoms_ began to become more worrying (as if they hadn’t been before). 

Baymax wouldn’t activate or deactivate as he should have. He no longer responded to the set commands. 

Sometimes Aunt Cass would come into Hiro’s room to tuck him in only to find that Baymax had beaten her to it. He’d track her whenever she was near Hiro himself and sometimes she found that she was too  _scared_ to go near her own nephew.

In fact, Baymax did the same thing to everyone. He’d stick close to Hiro and make sure that no one came near him. 

At first it was mild. The robot wouldn’t let strangers come within a few meters of him. But then it became… disruptive. After the Fred incident, Tadashi’s creation wouldn’t let any of the gang come within touching distance, as if he perceived them as a threat. 

 Hiro double checked the ‘bot fighting’ chip (as his friends had deliberately called it). 

Then he triple checked. 

And then he _quadruple_ checked. 

And absolutely nothing. No corruption, no nothing.   
So where the **hell** was this behavior coming from? 

 It was a month into these new changes that his friends began to avoid him. There was a twitch to their eyes whenever they had to talk to him. It wouldn’t be until later that he realized that it was fear. And that the reason their eyes were always darting around was because they were looking for the omniscient presence of Baymax who practically had a sixth sense for whenever Hiro so much as came close to anyone. It wasn’t long before they stopped coming around the cafe. And then stopped hanging around with him at school. 

They were the first to go. 

The second to go was Aunt Cass, though she put up more of a fight an ‘accidental’ fall down the stairs was more than enough to convince her that Baymax was not the same ‘huggable’ character that he was presented as after his final creation. She stepped away from the situation, hoping that Hiro would take back control and that things would eventually get better. 

Hiro was alone after that. No friends ( **human** ), no family… not even school! ( _He’d gotten a letter from the institute regarding Baymax’s stalking, saying that the robot was a violation of policy and that he posed a threat to the student body. Hiro didn’t have the heart to disable Baymax… so he’d given up and dropped out despite the hard work he’d put into getting in)._  After over seven months of reinforced separation he had no one. Everyone was scared of just _looking_ at him and sometimes it made him want to cry. His life sucked. 

“Hiro?” Said boy blinked a few times as he came out of his reverie to look at the robot behind him. The last thing he had of his brother ( _Tadashi had left Baymax for him. He couldn’t abandon him! No matter… what he did)_. 

Baymax wasn’t doing any of this on purpose. He couldn’t be. He was just being overly protective.That’s what Hiro had been telling himself for months on end and he was starting to doubt himself.

The shorter, more human, of the two gave a smile as he sat on his bed, knocking his heels together, as he looked up. 

“It’s nothing buddy, I’m fine,” was Hiro’s answer. It was weak and pathetic even to his ears. Baymax in response tilted his head. 

“Your neurotransmitter levels are low,” he stated in his robotic fashion, his optic lenses constricting and dilating as he said so. Had they done that before?

“You are feeling distressed." 

Hiro blinked before shaking his head and putting out his hand to balance himself as he stood up, moving forward to grab the shoes next to the door. He needed to clear his head. 

"I’m fine, really! Look you just have to—" 

"Where are you going Hiro?” Hiro sighed in annoyance, rolling his eyes as he shakily put on his shoes, hopping on one leg and then the other. 

“Nowhere Baymax. Now really, I’m satisfie—”

” **Where are you going Hiro**?” The boy blinked as he stood up straight, snapping his eyes back up to look at the seemingly defenseless robot. Baymax’s optics were doing the thing again and it was creeping Hiro out. Ok, they were definitely not supposed to do that. 

“I-I’m just going to get some fresh a—”

“You are going bot fighting, aren’t you?” Hiro paused as he looked up at Baymax in confusion with mild shock blended into his features. 

“…what? Baymax, I haven’t gone bot fighting since Ta— since Tadashi died—” it was a big deal for Hiro. To honor at least that much of his brother’s memory. 

“There’s no way I’d go back to the arena after tha—you k-know what, I think I’ll just go now. I’ll be back in an hour or something.” Hiro turned his back towards Baymax as he went to open the door. 

And then…

” **You are not going anywhere Hiro**.” His eyes widened as his surroundings grew darker, a shadow suddenly overlaying the white door frame of the genius’ room. 

“B-Baymax?” He questioned, his voice shocked and slightly indignant as he turned around, fully intending to glare at the robot (this wasn’t Baymax’s job. He wasn’t programmed to do this!). 

What stopped him however, were the red eyes that stared back at him. 

…

There were no damages. 

No sounds, screams, or anything of the nature. 

Nothing to signal that there had been any sort of resistance. 

Just the broken up pieces of metal that lay on the floor, barely recognizable and only by one feature: the small yellow smiley face that stared up at the ceiling. 

The last living Hamada came into the room, an expression of horrified realization taking over as she saw no one and nothing.

_“H-Hiro?”_


	3. Good Children Keep Their Mouths Shut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Night terrors  
> Warning: Manipulation, Reference to Rape

When Hiro was younger, he used to wake up screaming and crying out for Tadashi (It had been ‘Dashi’ back then…). His brother had always been there. Within seconds he would gather Hiro’s shivering form into his arms and clutch the smaller child to him in a tight grip, always saying the same thing: 

_“It’s okay now, Hiro. I’m right here. Big brother will never hurt you, I promise.”_

It had confused Hiro for so long: his brother’s words. He got the first few. As a brother, Tadashi had been comforting him, calming him down from the scream fest that would leave him panting and terrified out of his mind. He’d later been diagnosed with ‘nightmare disorder’. It was a sleeping disorder that was commonly found in children… but only under stressful conditions. That had been a stressful year with child services coming around and hovering over them like vultures, trying to pick and pry at them until they found some nonexistent evidence of abuse. 

That year, he felt more like an experiment rather than a human being, much less a child. There were so many psychologists, so many medications, so much tip-toeing around him as if he could break with one wrong word. 

Tadashi was the one who put a stop to it. He’d be the one to kick out the Service Agent lady, he’d be the one who’d jam the door shut when it was time to take Hiro to therapy, he’d be the one to either dump out the pills or to swallow them himself. He got Hiro through that time. 

The nightmares didn’t go away, though, and strangely enough the only time they seemed to calm down, or even sometimes go away ( **which was rarely)** was when Tadashi’s presence was no longer… hovering. When Tadashi would stay over at a friend’s house or when he was delayed for one reason or another, the nightmares would fade.

Hiro hadn’t seen the connection back then. He wished to God that he had though **(ha, like God could have saved him…)**. 

The nightmares… had never actually died down. They’d gotten weaker, though, as time had passed. The darkness that had scared Hiro down to his core at night, causing him to crawl underneath his blanket when he felt it intensify at certain minutes in the hour, had lessened to a point that there was so little of it that it was almost as if that slight tinge didn’t even exist. 

But… after Tadashi died…

 **” _Hiroooooo…”_**  Hiro gave a low whimper as he shook into his pillow, grabbing at his blankets and hiding underneath them as if that would make the nightmarish figures go away. 

 **” _Oh, come on now, baby bro, I just wanna playyyy…”_  **Hiro shivered a bit at the word, fully knowing what the apparition meant by ‘play’.  

He knew that it never left any physical bruising but it would have almost been better if it had. At least there would have been proof of his pain rather than phantom aches that made him want to shake and cry.

**” _Hiro… sweetheart…”_**

He couldn’t say anything. It was… 

**” _A secrettttt.”_**

His eyes widened as he felt a dip in the bed beside him. He whimpered slightly as he pushed himself away from the edge of the bed and back up towards the bed frame, curling in further. 

He winced as he felt the sheets being ripped out of his grip and a cold hand pressed against his throat, delicate yet rough hands trailing along the fading bruises along his fragile neck ( _his mind’s eye saw him so broken and bruised…_ ) 

 **” _Don’t look so afraid, sweetheart…_ “ **Hiro shivered as he felt nimble fingers toy with the waistband of his pajamas.

 **” _Big brother will never hurt you…_ ” **Hiro’s eyes glazed with tears but none of them fell. 

He had finally remembered. He’d remembered it all. 

” ** _Isn’t that right, sweetheart?”_**

Why he’d become so withdrawn. Why he’d wake up screaming. The nights he’d wake up saying that it _hurt._ And then… Tadashi would take it away… make him forget about the pain that… that that  _man_ had caused him. 

But that abuse… had never really stopped. 

**” _Isn’t that right?_ “ **The voice repeated as he felt corpse cold lips leave butterfly kisses down his cheek and all along his neck. 

But now, Tadashi was here and what was left of him was… beyond perverted. 

_"You can’t tell anyone Hiro!” “B-but they’ll help… Auntie—” “Adults were the ones who hurt us, Hiro. We can’t trust anyone!”_

So why did it keep hurting?

 **” _Anyone but ourselves. Do you remember that, Hiro? That pact we made? Was I not clear?”_  **The hand around his throat tightened. 

_**“Good children…”** _

_“—victims stay silent—”_

“Because people will look down on us…and hate us…” Hiro whispered, practically able to feel the purr in the shadow’s chest.

This… This was one nightmare that Hiro couldn’t wake up from, no matter what.

**” _I’m so proud of you… my little baby bro…”_**


	4. Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Possession  
> Warnings: General horror

It had been a miracle. An awesome and unbelievable miracle. Tadashi was alive. He was _alive._

It had only been a few days ago since Aunt Cass had gotten the call. It had been nearly 6 months since the man of the family had… left them and getting a call from anything Hospital related was sickening because the only thing that the hospital could do was tell them that they had found the remains of Tadashi’s charred body. At least that’s what they thought. 

So getting the news that Tadashi was alive.. well, the poor woman fainted on the spot. Thankfully she didn’t hit her head or cause any other serious injury to herself. She visited the hospital that very same day, bruised slightly but nonetheless hopeful.

Hiro hadn’t believed it. He’d seen Tadashi go into the building with his own eyes. He’d seen it explode, he’d seen the place burn!  So how was it that his brother had survived with only broken bones and minor burns?! ( _Or, well, they were minor now but maybe 6 months ago they were worse?_ )

It wasn’t like he wasn’t happy that Tadashi was alive, but it was just too weird! Hiro was a man of logic, and this just wasn’t logical. 

The shaggy haired teen had brushed it off pretty quickly. If the doctors said that they found his brother than they found his brother. He was going to have to put his faith into this one. But he wanted to see Tadashi. As in _now_. He wanted to see his brother now and _they weren’t letting him?? Why would those bast—_

The doctors had told Aunt Cass that Tadashi had looked… bad. And apparently what she had seen, well, she didn’t want Hiro to see it either. Said boy was annoyed at the denial to what he considered his right as a brother and a family member. Tadashi was not only alive, but he was _awake._ Hiro wanted to see his brother’s face, wanted to see those warm brown eyes and have all of his doubts and worries washed away. 

Hiro was ashamed at the time to say that he had doubted his brother’s existence. Thought that it was a trick in those first few weeks when they’d continually denied him entrance. He was reassured again and again by both friends and his one other family member that he’d get to see Tadashi soon. That it’d be alright. 

And then one day… he was let in. 

Hiro’d been so excited that day… he’d remember being impatient, waking up hours before visiting hours had started and almost heading down to the hospital by himself. 

Coming into the hospital and going into Tadashi’s room had been so surreal: Like a scene straight out of a movie. Hiro had only given a momentary pause to take in the bandages covering a good majority of his brother’s body before he launched himself at him, forgetting that the other was injured. 

_“Tadashi!”_ He’d screamed as tears had fallen down his face, his face buried into the elder’s neck. He’d heard the nurses vehement protest at how Tadashi was still in recovery and that Hiro shouldn’t have done that but he barely listened. 

This was his brother in the flesh. He was alive. And his eyes—

Oh god. 

His eyes. 

Hiro’s blood had ran cold that day. It was the last time he remembered feeling anything but paralyzing  _fear._

_“T…Tadashi?”_ He’d whispered, slowly extracting himself from the injured figure in front of him. 

Tadashi’s eyes… they were so _dead_ **.** The previously bright eyes that had been full of innovation and wonder were now dull and flat, almost bored looking. The face, however, was smiling at him. The expression was soft and the smile almost warm but while it mirrored his brother almost perfectly… there was something that was missing. 

Something was wrong with his brother. 

_“Hiro,”_  Tadashi had said ( _his voice had also sounded weird, now that he’d recalled it..)_ as he wrapped his bruised but strong arms around his little brother, keeping Hiro from getting away.

Despite the awkwardness of the whole situation, this was his brother. This was Tadashi! Hiro had given a small smile and hugged the elder back gently, careful not upset any of the man’s injuries. 

At first Hiro had been able to brush off Tadashi’s newly acquired weirdness. The guy had been in a coma, he deserved a break! 

But then… it just got weirder. 

After Tadashi was released from the hospital (which was about a month after Hiro’s first visit) things around the house became… tense. 

Aunt Cass was visibly looking more stressed than she usually was, binge eating at times just to get her mind off of things ( _Hiro remembered seeing her sigh at her growing waistline)_. Hiro recalled that he’d never actually noticed this change in her until much later into the game. She hadn’t been sleeping well either and due to her… nonperformance the cafe had gotten much quieter. 

It was as if there was a cloud hanging over everyone’s head. Wasabi was messy, the lab that had once been pristine now had metal parts _everywhere._ Not to mention the once gentle giant snapped at everything and anyone that got too close. Then there was Honey Lemon who seemed to be growing thinner and thinner as the days passed, her hair losing it’s previous shine, and with it the light in her eyes. She was also incredibly jittery in those last few weeks.. something about ‘calories’ and things being ‘too much’. Then there was Fred who no longer bounced around the lab bugging the others or trying to offer crazy suggestions. Nowadays he’d just… sit there and stare at the floor.Even Gogo seemed to be growing insecure with herself and her talent! She was _Gogo_ for Christ’s sake, if that wasn’t a warning sign than he didn’t know what was

Even Hiro felt himself becoming darker, more depressed as he spent more and more time with Tadashi. And it seemed that the man was trying to find every excuse in the book to stay by Hiro’s side. 

If he wanted to go to the library then Tadashi would come too. 

If he needed to go down the street to pick up some groceries than Tadashi would be right there.

His arm seemed to always be wrapped around Hiro’s waist or shoulders.

It had been around the 5 week mark that Hiro had started to realize that Tadashi… wasn’t Tadashi. 

It scared Hiro, this man using his brother’s face, using his brother’s name and… it scared him even more when he realized that something was wrong with himself  _physically._

He’d started to feel weaker. The body that he had prided himself on at least being able to run a few blocks without a break now couldn’t even complete a 60 m **jog.** Now at week 6 Hiro couldn’t even get out of bed and since Aunt Cass couldn’t take care of him it had been… 

“Hiro, come on, you have to take your medicine or you won’t get better little bro.” Tadashi had been strangely attentive, barely leaving his side as he felt his limbs go limp.  

_…him_ to take care of Hiro. 

Sometimes Hiro would see a glint in Tadashi’s eyes. It would appear every time Hiro coughed, every time he groaned in pain from his sore muscles… It took a while for the teen to understand what it was but after seeing it for so long he thought he had it placed… 

“Pleasure…” The boy said weakly, looking up at the man who had assumed his brother’s name and life. 

“Hmm? What was that?” This bastard… 

“You’re happy that I’m suffering,” Hiro stated, glaring weakly at the face above him, no longer seeing his brother in those features. 

Surprisingly the man didn’t deny it. 

And suddenly the air around them grew frigid and sharp. Hiro sucked in a shark breath at the change in atmosphere and clenched his hands as he stared up at the male who he’d been calling ‘Tadashi’ over the last two months. 

‘Tadashi’s’ mouth was twisted into a demented grin, his eyes, half lidded as he leaned over the younger boy.

” **You just figured that out now?”** The voice was gravelly, no longer smooth and suave. It reminded Hiro of nails scratching on a chalkboard. 

**“This body was so troubling to use. Do you know how much effort I had to put in to building it up from bone?”**

Hiro’s lip trembled as the face twisted even further, the bones on the face above him becoming sharper and more prominent. The lips becoming thinner and losing color rapidly as the smile grew wider. 

**“Your pain… the pain your family and friends endured… it was so very delicious my sweet little Doll. 10 out of 10.”** Hiro’s eyes watered up as tears fell down his face as he realized the reality of the situation. He was going to die. 

**“Ohhh you are a smart boy! The memories in this head of your brother’s doesn’t lie.”** A hand had crept under the chin and lifted the boy’s chin up and forced his head back farther, forcing his spine to arch a bit in order to compensate for the dizzying position. He felt long fingers travel along his throat and heard chuckling come from the thing above him. 

This was… this was…

_Humiliating._

—x—

**“You look absolutely gorgeous love. The look suits you well.”**

_“…”_

**“Ohhh silent again? What’s the matter?”**

The laughter overpowered the empty space filled with nothing but black black black. 

The darkness, however, wasn’t able to hide the color of red red red. 

**_“Don’t you look adorable hehe!”_ **


	5. The Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A story tadashi kills Hiro again and again but every time he kills Hiro he wakes up in his bed the next day with tadashi smiling "Morning."  
> Warnings: Murder

Hiro was very afraid. 

He could barely remember a time when he _wasn’t_ afraid. 

He’d get these… worried looks from his aunt and from his… _brother._

The brother who he could vaguely remember had once happily snuggled into his side when they’d been young, had once played with him and helped with inventions and inspiration when he had none… a brother who had once been so very _kind._

But now… all Hiro felt when he looked at the elder was pure _fear._ And he couldn’t understand how Aunt Cass and the others could stand the guy!

Whenever Tadashi looked at him he felt his skin crawl, whenever he touched him he’d always have to squish down the urge to scream because those touches _hurt so very much._

No one saw it, no one saw the fear and if they did they never commented. 

But what was worse was that the fear _grew and grew._

“Hiro~” Said boy went completely still as he was plunged out of his reverie and into reality (could it even be called that?). 

“O-oh hey T-Tadashi!” Hiro really did try to stay upbeat, he really did. 

 _It wouldn’t happen this time_ , he pleaded.

But then those strong arms wrapped around his torso, pulling him into the elder’s chest, and he thought _oh god._

“You seem so tense…” The false concern in that voice made it seem almost believable. 

And then the clock went off ( _where had the time gone? It always seemed too fast…always too fast…_ ).

Suddenly those arms tightened around his small frame like a constrictor, huddling him further into the opposing torso. 

Hiro clawed at those arms, easily drawing blood as his untrimmed fingernails sliced through the demon’s skin but it didn’t seem to phase it ( _It wasn’t Tadashi NO)_. 

“P-please–” Hiro gasped out when he felt one of those hands close around his throat, cutting off a majority of his air supply. 

“Oh Hiro… I’d think that by now you’d know that pleading never helped anyone!” The laugh that followed lacked any humanity. Despite the number of times this same situation had happened before it never seemed to change the sheer panic he felt as precious minutes went by and with it his life. 

Minutes… the clock… 

_When the clock strikes five you start to tremble, when the clock strikes ten you start to cry, and only when the clock strikes twelve are you allowed reprieve._

Tadashi voice sharpened and echoed as his hands became bony and the hollow face grew clammy and grey. 

_But at one you finally remember how you got to be. You are cursed! You are cursed! Imprisoned forever and ever and ever!!_

Hiro’s vision grew spotty and he finally felt himself fade away into the darkness where he was allowed reprieve… but only for a few seconds. He thought he’d be used to this by now… the shadow had been kind this time. Well, as kind as that thing could be…

And as soon as he remembered that the fake was a fake he forget once again and he awoke to a scream, the nightmare of bony fingers and a cruel smile quickly fading from his mind. 

_At eight you awaken to repeat the cycle._

_“_ Good morning Hiro!” Said boy blinked before he looked to his left to see his brother smiling up at him from his perch beside the boy’s bed. 

_Again._

Hiro merely blinked for a few seconds before giving his brother a large smile, the last of the nightmare fading from his mind. 

“Morning Dashi!”

 _And again._


	6. Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Something is in the walls  
> Warnings: Cannibalism

When Hiro began to disappear in his room for long periods of time, his aunt thought nothing of it. All she did was leave a plate of food next to the door when it remained locked (and it was gone by the time she came up to collect it so she didn’t feel that she had too much of a reason to be worried). 

The others had felt a bit more concern than she had. 

They had attempted to contact him by various means: calling his house, calling Baymax (because the robot had a built in phone number for some reason), visiting themselves only to be turned away, trying to talk Cass into contact him… everything they could think of. 

They eventually gave up, which had been strange now that she thought of it…

The neighbors then began to complain of scratching noises in their houses, rats probably, she had thought. It seemed that their neighborhood was getting quite the infestation.

“Hiro?” 

Two knocks, twisting the knob–

And then it had  _opened._

Aunt Cass had given a smile that day, coming to the conclusion that whatever bout of depression Hiro had been going through had broken enough to allow others in. 

Oh how _wrong_ she’d been that day. 

She hadn’t even stepped into the room. She’d been frozen in place when she saw the sight of what was, _and always would be_ , Hiro’s room. 

The first thing she had noticed was the bed turned precariously on it’s side and then the table that had once had Hiro’s computer placed upon it (the screen of which now lay smashed on the wood floor). The fabric looked to be _torn to shreds,_ pieces missing along with the blankets.

_She tried so very hard not to throw up at the blood that lined the walls and the furniture, signs of clawing at the walls._

Her mouth had gaped, the horrifying nature of it all rendering her silent as she turned towards what had been Tadashi’s side of the room. 

The border between Hiro and Tadashi’s spaces was still up, the slider untouched despite the complete chaos around her. 

Despite all her instincts that had been screaming at her that day to _turn away!!_ and _run!!!_ she simply kept moving forward, something else ( _curiosity?? worry???)_ moving her to check and see what was behind the slider ( _oh god why had she looked?)._

Hands shaking as she finally got a purchase on the end of the slider, she had carefully began to pull it away to look at what exactly was _inside._

Eyes. So many many _red_   _eyes_ had looked up at her from the nest that had once been Tadashi’s bed.

_She had_ _screamed for only a split second before things went black._

–x–

 _“_ Hiro? Tadashi? Food is almost ready~” She called, her voice–was too loud these days. 

_Shhhh._ **Don’t wanna wake–** _ToO lOuD wHy._ **MOTHER!!** _HuSh YoU fOol!_

Merely tilting her head in acknowledgement, she continued to stir the gooey gooey redness that was to be poured on the rare meat. She barely even spared a glance anymore at the near transparent strings wrapped around her wrists and criss crossing in front of her eyes. 

_ “Come on **love,** we’ve got to go~”   
_

“But I don’t **want** to–”

“You have to **eat** baby~To grow big and strong,  _like the rest of us~”_  


The woman smiled at the small squabble, knowing that Tadashi would have Hiro down soon. His voice was starting to grow quiet and echo like the others, and soon he’d be able to _hunt_ like the others as well.

There was, after all, the matter of the rather large infestation to take care.

~~He’d grow to like it~~


	7. Kid's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Killer Kindergartner  
> Warning: Child Homicide, Implied Dismemberment

It had started out as small things, things that were almost completely unnoticeable: the missing crayons from the ‘color bin’, the missing assignments from the pin up board, and even something as silly as missing candy from their desk the second they weren’t looking. 

It was pre-K for the love of everything good and not evil, nothing bad _ever_ happened in pre-K. 

One Hiro Hamada would disagree violently. 

He’d been having problems with his classmates since the day school had _started:_ picked on, singled out, treated like he didn’t belong… 

So he wasn’t opposed to the day his main bullies started to get what he believed they got coming to them. 

However, parents were _not_ so happy when it went from missing candy to sprained ankles and bruised ribs. 

One kid even had to go to the hospital for a broken bone. 

But it was ok, because now people didn’t bother Hiro. They didn’t even look at him because they were _afraid_ of him. 

He liked it very much. It meant that he could play in the sandbox alone, that he could get the best toys at play time, that people didn’t throw things at him anymore, and that he wasn’t bothered. 

However, things took a turn for the worse when they found one of the older kids (third, fourth grade) impaled on the fence that functioned as a small barrier between ‘the big kids’ and the ‘small kids’. 

The boy who was killed, as it turned out, was a third grader, Fei Jiang, who everyone _knew_ had been Hiro’s main bully.He'd been the one who rallied his small group of third graders against the kindergartners at the time, finding an easy target with Hiro who was almost always alone. 

The fingers were immediately pointed at Hiro but were quickly dismissed on the grounds of: 

_“He’s a child who can barely lift a ten pound weight! What you’re saying that he did is completely illogical and ridiculous!”_

Because how in the world would a child that size be able to lift a boy who weigh at least eighty pounds?!

And so that notion was immediately dismissed on grounds of finding out what 'really' happened. 

Things, however, didn’t get truly desperate until the _next_ murder happened to another child, this time to a _kindergartner,_ the elder victim’s little brother _._ The boy went missing for nearly a week before his remains were found in _pieces_ scattered around the old park ( _no cameras_ ). 

Parents were pulling their kids out of the school at this point, some moving to another city all together at the thought of a threat to their child. 

They’d called it the ‘Jiang Double Murder’ and it was filed under ‘unsolved’ even as the years passed, after the children grew up, after the children who would _never_ get to grow up. But the ones who lived _knew_ what happened. They’d always known but they knew better than to tell the adults. 

But they still talked about it to their own peers. 

Because sometimes there would be new people, people who’d come looking for a safe neighborhood, nice people, and a good general environment. 

They’d warn the kids of the household to never tell their parents because it was a _kid’s secret_ and if they did they would disappear like the Jiang brothers did. They’d tell them to close their eyes and then take them to the old park ( _abandoned park)._ There they were sworn to secrecy and, of course, the newbies would comply. 

“ _Stay away from the younger Hamada brother.”_

_“What, why? Did he do something?”  
_

_“No, but his brother did.”_


End file.
